Of Friends, Foes and Flirting
by CluelessKelly
Summary: Lily and James are enemies, and have been so for a very long time, but will some meddling friends, perving guys and all around fights change everything? L/J, OCC/Sirius, OCC/Remus, NEW CHAPTER UP! Rated for some slips of the keyboard!
1. Fighting and Silence

Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognise belong to the famous J.K Rowling. I bow at her feet!

  
Authors Note: Hey Y'all out there, reading my story. I have tried as hard as I could to make this story genuine. Please review nicely, this is my first story. I have to thank here my cousin, Vivi, for helping me write this story. And well, you've probably skipped this bit anyway, so enjoy reading! Oh and I stole the name Pia Halliday from the book Cupid Painted Blind. So yeah, keep on reading.

Of Friends, Foes and Flirting

A Lily/James Love/Hate Story

Starring:

Lily Evans

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Peter Pettigrew

Pia Halliday

Leah Kozmin

Amos Diggory

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ludo Bagman

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Dedalus Diggle

It all started the beginning of sixth year. This is our story.

Chapter One-The Beauty Pageant

__

And the winner is…Gilderoy Lockhart! Would Mr. Lockhart please come up and receive his award for the third time in a row, Witch Weekly's most stunning smile. As Mr. Lockhart made his way up the stairs, camera's flashed, and beautiful girls fainted, as he flashed his famous smile at them.

Gilderoy Lockhart was abruptly interrupted from his daydream, as people began to file into the room where the beauty show was being held, but instead of looking nervous, Gilderoy looked more and more confident. He made his way slowly through the crowd, stopping every few feet to hand out autographs, even though no one really asked for them. Most of the people, however, kept their autographs. Gilderoy had a way of making people feel like he was a god, amazingly important, and very handsome. His friends, Amos Diggory and Ludo Bagman always agreed with him, and although Gilderoy was incredibly stupid for someone of his age, he always thought that he was right, and as Ludo and Amos worshipped him, they never disagreed. 

"Amos, Ludo, so glad you could make it to watch me". 

"Amos and I were just discussing which of the girls we think are going to win tonight," Ludo informed Gilderoy pompously.

"You have, have you? How incredibly lovely, and I'm sure that neither of you are going to bet on the boys, because it is just, just" Gilderoy was at loss of words for a few seconds, and then, gathering together what brain cells he had, he said,

"Obvious, very obvious, that I will win"

"Of course, Gildy, there is no need to place a bet on the boys. I mean you are sure to win" Dedalus Diggle had snuck up behind the three boys and joined in their conversation. Normally Gilderoy would have minded, a lot, but now he was looking for more admirers, so he sucked up whatever Dedalus said. He knew that he could always count on Dedalus Diggle to be there when he needed a compliment, like most other people, Dedalus worshipped him. 

"Well boys, wish me good luck, not that I need it or anything but anyway, I have to be going, I don't want to be late." Gilderoy said as he walked off to find the place where he was meant to be.

Meanwhile, Lily Evans and her friends, Leah Kozmin and Pia Halliday where just settling into their seats when Lily let out a screech so loud that she almost deafened the people near her. Something hard and spiky had poked her on the bum when she had sat down, yet Lily was positive that nothing had been there when she had checked.

"Oh, my god" she screamed, just as Pia spotted James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She grabbed hold of Lily's arm and pointed at them. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were killing themselves laughing. 

"I am so going to kill James Potter" Lily muttered under her breath and marching over to the other side of the room, grabbed James by the arm and walked out. 

"Hey Evans, touché " James said, grinning at her as she stood in front of him, glaring. 

"POTTER" Lily screamed as loud as she could, causing the people near her, to rush their children inside the hall and close the door quickly. 

"Yes Evans, that is my name" James said, still smirking at her. 

"POTTER, what the hell do you think you are doing" 

"You do know of course, that when I sat down, somehow, I sat on a pinecone. An invisible pinecone" Lily was now giving James the glare of all glares. He, meanwhile, was pissing himself laughing. 

"POTTER" she screamed, right into his ear.

"I am sick and tired of your games, I have wanted to do this all year and now I am going to do it". With that, she slapped him as hard as she could, stuffing the invisible pinecone that had been on her chair, that she had taken out with her, down his back. She turned on her heel and stalked away. James stood there and stared at her back, mouth hanging open, and cheek still red from her slap.

Meanwhile, inside the hall, Pia had just something not altogether to pleasant in her bag. She had put her hand in to find her purse. Immediately, the sound of James and Lily screaming at each other outside, was blocked out by her scream, when she felt something disgusting and slimy. She looked up just in time to see Sirius Black, point at her, whisper something in Remus's ear, and start laughing. She marched over to him, grabbed him, and pulled him out the door, ignoring the EMERGENCY EXIT ONLY sign. 

"Sirius Black what the bloody hell do you think you are doing, putting a goddamn frog, A FROG, in my bag" she screamed, as soon as they got outside. Sirius was still laughing at her, he just couldn't help himself, and the expression on her face had been so funny. _Oh here we go again,_ he thought, and burst out laughing so hard that Pia decided to end things, fast. 

"Yeah, well, if that's your idea of fun Black, you have a seriously warped sense of humour" she said, still yelling as loud as she could. 

"Well Miss Pia 'I know it all' Halliday, at least I have a sense of humour, unlike some people" Sirius spat back, starting to get angry. 

"Yeah well, I've got news for you Black, I HATE YOU, and right now I would love nothing more than stuffing this frog in your mouth". And that's exactly what she did. Pia then turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Sirius, with a frog in his mouth, behind her. 

By the time that everyone got inside (Sirius having managed to get rid of the frog and wash his mouth out about a thousand times, meeting James up on the way who threw the pinecone in the bin) the fashion show had already started. In fact, it had almost finished. They were giving out the awards, and it was time to give out the male overall winner. You could see the ten boys who had been in it lining up nervously on the side, except for Gilderoy Lockhart, who stood at the front, smiling his award-winning smile at the world. 'And the winner is…………..Gilderoy Lockhart'. The crowd went wild, obviously they had all liked him, until someone realised, looking around, that the only people clapping were Gilderoy's family, two best friends and a small, fat boy, who was standing up in the corner clapping loudest of all. (A.N just in case you're wondering that's Dedalus, not Peter).

It was obviously a tape, so that Gilderoy wouldn't feel bad when he got hardly any applause from the audience. 

"Thankyou, thankyou, first of all I would like to thank my dad, my best friends bla bla bla bla". Gilderoy didn't actually say bla bla bla, only it sounded like he did, to most of the people in the crowd, except for, again, his friends and family. How ever, everyone woke up pretty abruptly and quickly a few minutes after that, because Gilderoy started to sing.

"I am beautiful, no matter what they say, yes I am so handsome. I am beautiful, I'm sure you would agree, yes I am so handsome. Every day, I look in the mirror, and I say, oh Gildy, you are just, so handsome. All of your friends, I'm sure they would agree, that you are just, so pretty".

Gilderoy, looking out on the audience, decided that they had all collapsed, as they most of them had fallen back asleep, walked over and took his trophy from the sleeping judge, and walked off stage, muttering something like

"Must call the ambulance, all of them seem to have passed out"

The rest of the evening was pretty boring, and most of the people stayed asleep throughout the whole awards ceremony. The heat was also unbearable, and everyone was sweating badly. Most of the people, however, woke up in time for the light tea that the people had put out. 

Lily and Pia were doing their best to ignore Sirius and James, who had decided to tell Remus and Peter what had happened outside as loud as they could, without Remus's parents hearing them. Lee kept trying to sneak glances at Remus, and unfortunately for everyone else, he caught her eye, waved and dragged James, Sirius and Peter over to say hi. It was a very strange conversation. Lily, James, Sirius and Pia were ignoring each other, Peter kept going to get more food to eat, and Lee turned bright red every time that Remus talked to her. Then, Remus decided that he had had enough. "God guys, get over yourselves already. I mean, this is just such a dumb argument, over nothing," he said, glaring at Lily, James, Sirius and Pia in turn. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Does anyone want any pie?" 

Peter had a way of interrupting conversations (or uncomfortable silences) at the wrong times that was very annoying. Everyone groaned, and turned their attention to Peter.

"Hey, what did I do?" Peter asked, his last words, before James put a silencing charm on him, and they elapsed back into an uncomfortable silence, and it stayed that way, with only the girls speaking to each other, and Remus, and vice versa, until they all went home. 

Hey Guys, Donzi here, I decided that I needed to fix some parts of my story, so I decided to post it again. The story will be the same, just this one is better written than the other one. So read this one and review it. I will be updating it soon and also adding the other fixed up chappies.

It's just holidays now and I'm not really meant to be on the computer much so it might take a little while. So please review this one, THE NEW AND IMPROVED, FRIENDS, FOES AND FLIRTING. Bom, bom, booom!! REVIEW PEEPS

Donzi

Next chappie will include some sneaky little kisses, perving done by certain males (oh and maybe some of the girls) and some locking in train compartments. Oh and a lot of eating done by Petey. And some annoying little worshippers. And thanks for reviewing the other one. Much appreciated.


	2. Peeking, Perving and Sneaky Little Kisse...

Disclaimer: it all belongs to J.K Rowling, amazing writer, except for the things you don't recognise.

Hey everyone thanks to that has reviewed. Enjoy this next chappie!

Chapter Two-Peeking, Perving and Sneaky Little Kisses 

"Bye Mom" Lily called, as she loaded her trunk into the back of her dad's car, and hopped into the front seat. "Love you darling" he mom called back, waving from the kitchen window. Her dad drove off and Lily sighed, she had had a perfectly James Potter free holiday (besides the beauty pageant) and now here she was, going back to Hogwarts, and probably seeing him every day. 

"You're killing me James Potter" she muttered under her breath. "What was that Lily?" her father asked her kindly. 

"Oh, nothing dad" she replied, and proceeded to have a very nice conversation with him about the weather. Even though it only took 10 minutes to get to Kings Cross Lily began to hope that it would take much, much longer. She wasn't looking forward to seeing James at all.

The minute Pia and her mother arrived at Kings Cross, she jumped out of the car, blew her mother a kiss, grabbed her trunks and ran off. She was looking forward to seeing Lily; they had to decide what to do to get revenge on James and Sirius. Pia clenched her fists just thinking about Sirius. She spotted Lily over in the crowd, ran over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the nearest compartment. They were quickly joined by Lee, and about 10 minutes later, to their dismay, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. 

"Great, I was just starting to have fun, and they turned up" Lily muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, James heard her, 

"Well Evans, I was actually sent here by a letter from Professor Dumbledore, our new principal. But if you don't want to hear what he has to say then I can go, its fine" he started to turn and leave the compartment. 

"Fine, fine," Lily said, "what does he have to say?" 

"Well, the head boy and girl are meant to have their own compartment, so we kind of need to go" he said, trying very hard not to make eye contact with her. 

"YOU, are the HEAD BOY?" she yelled, causing everyone in the carriage (and in the two compartments around them) to cover their ears. 

"What the hell was this Dumbledore guy thinking?" she muttered under her breath. She was lucky that James didn't hear her, because he would have gone really mad then. 

"Fine, let's go" she said, following him out of the compartment. She didn't like the idea of being alone with James Potter at all.

Meanwhile, back in the compartment Pia and Sirius had started yet another argument. Lee and Remus were talking quietly in the corner, trying to ignore them. It was getting harder by the second. 

"Well SIRIUS BLACK, I've got news for you, I DON'T LIKE FROGS AT ALL" Pia yelled as loud as she could, even though Sirius was standing less than two inches away from her. Sirius's response was to push her so hard that she stumbled backwards. About 5 seconds later he regretted it completely. Pia pushed him so hard that he stumbled into the next compartment, pulling Pia with him, because he had grabbed her arm to steady himself when he fell. The minute Lee and Remus heard the door slide shut behind them, they looked at each other, and simultaneously pointed their wands at the door and said "Serratura" (Latin for Close, or maybe it's French? My cousin looked it up for me). The combined force of their spells locked the door and for a minimum of 1 hour. Remus and Lee looked at each other and grinned. Maybe now they would stop fighting.

"SIRIUS BLACK I HATE YOUR BLOODY FU.., hey what was that?" Pia was in the middle of yelling at Sirius, when a loud spark coming from the door handle, and a sharp click sound, interrupted her. She went over to investigate, and found that the door was locked. Calmly, she drew her wand out from her pocket and said 'Alohamora' at the door. She tried the door handle again. It was still locked. 

"SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE NOW AND HELP ME OPEN THIS DOOR THAT IS ALMOST AS DUMB AS YOU ARE IF THAT IS POSSIBLE". Pia yelled over at Sirius, who, glad that she had stopped yelling at him, had sat down on a couch in the corner and promptly fallen asleep. Now, however, he was on the receiving end of the rudest awakening in the world. He jumped up so high that his head almost hit the roof, and he mumbled under his breath, still half asleep, "go away mummy, it's still holidays". 

"I AM NOT YOUR 'MUMMY' AND I FEEL SORRY FOR WHOEVER SHE IS, POOR WOMAN" Pia called over at him, still yelling. This woke Sirius up good and proper, as he had rolled over and fallen on the floor. He now sat on the floor and glared at Pia, who had woken him up. 

"HOW DARE YOU WOMAN, WAKING ME FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP" he roared at her, now thoroughly angry. But if he was angry, it was nothing compared to how she was.

"WELL IF THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL BEAUTY SLEEP I THINK YOU SHOULD SPEND YOUR WHOLE LIFE SLEEPING BECAUSE YOU CERTAINLY NEED IT. NOW GET YOUR FAT ARSE OVER HERE AND HELP ME" Pia was fuming, and you could tell. There was almost smoke coming out of her ears. Sirius knew she was angry, and decided not to make her any more than she was. He walked over to her slowly, and got out his wand.

"Ready?" he asked Pia. "Duh," she said and they both counted to three in their heads. 'Alohamora' came from both of their mouths, and Pia tried the door again. It still wouldn't work. Instead of opening, a small amount of smoke came over the top of the door. It turned into a piece of paper, which unravelled in the air to read 

'This is Lee and Remus, we hope that you guys are having fun and will keep on doing so until we let you out in about two hours. We are due to arrive at Hogwarts in two and a half hours, and if we hear you guys making any more noise than we are, we will make sure that you stay on the train all day and through the night as well TOGETHER. Have fun'. 

"REMUS AND LEE I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME OUT THERE BECAUSE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL PERSONALLY KI…. Mmph" Belle's speech had been interrupted when Sirius clamped his hand over her mouth. 

"We don't want to be stuck in here all night, asshole, so try and keep your mouth shut" Sirius said to Pia, grinning wickedly.

"Oh well" Pia muttered, and settled down for a long two hours. 

While Pia and Sirius where having it out as loud as they could in carriage four, it was unusually quiet in carriage one, where Lily and James were, until Lily decided that she wanted to change into her robes.

"Out Potter, this instant" she said, pointing to the door. James, still half in a daze that they hadn't managed to have a fight in the whole five minutes they had been in there, walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Instead of opening, a small amount of smoke came over the top of the door. It turned into a piece of paper, which unravelled in the air to read 

'This is Lee and Remus, we hope that you guys are having fun and will keep on doing so until we let you out in about two hours. We are due to arrive at Hogwarts in two and a half hours, and if we hear you guys making any more noise than we are, we will make sure that you stay on the train all day and through the night as well TOGETHER. Have fun'. 

"Um, Evans, I kinda, um, can't really get out" James said, looking over at Lily who was getting ready to get changed. 

"What are you talking about, of course you can get out" she said, beginning to get frustrated. 

"Here, move" she said, pushing him out of the way in order to get to the door. She stopped short when she noticed the piece of paper hanging around the front of the door. She read it aloud for a moment and then stopped, and read it to herself. She got out her wand. 

"Alohamora" she said at the door, and tried the door handle. It was still locked. 

"Oh well," she sighed "I guess you'll have to stay in here. But if I catch you looking at me JAMES POTTER, you will wish you had never been born". And with that, she turned around, walking into the little makeshift dressing room she had made out of some towels she had found in her suitcase. 

She was so preoccupied in getting dressed that she didn't notice James creeping closer and closer. She didn't feel it when he reached over the towels and snapped open her bra strap. In fact, she didn't even notice anything at all, until about two minutes later, when she went to put her top on. One of her bra straps was broken. She knew that it hadn't been like that before, because, due to an earlier incident where it had been broken, she always checked when she got changed. That meant that only one person could have done it. 

"POTTER" she yelled, even though he was sitting right behind her, 

"The minute that I am finished getting changed I WILL SLAP YOU SO HARD YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" 

"Oh shit" James muttered under his breath, and backed away as fast as he could. 

"God Remus, you had to choose now to lock the door, didn't you" he mumbled as Lily finished getting dressed as fast as she could. She was moving closer and closer now, getting ready to slap him. James focused on her mouth, as foul language came out of it. 

__

Mouths, mouths, what can you do with mouths, he though to himself, _something that will surprise her enough to make her shut-up. _

****

I know, kissing, said the Sirius part of his brain. _Ugh Siri, you're rubbing off on me. **Still, you must admit it is a good idea**, _again, said the Sirius part of his brain. **_I mean, you've always though that Evans was hot. Why not act on it now?_** Now his brain was fighting with itself._ Sirius Black, I am going to kill you when I get out of here. _And with that, just as Lily was raising her hand to slap him, he caught it with his own, and kissed her, full on the lips.

Back inside Sirius and Pia's carriage, Sirius began to get bored. He decided that he wanted to change into his clothes, and said so, as softly as he could, to piss Pia off. It was working. 

"Fine, Black whatever you want, and you don't even have to worry about me peeking, because that is so not going to happen" Pia said, talking as loud as she could, yet not loud enough for Remus and Lee to hear her. She turned around, and Sirius satisfied that she wasn't going to peek, began to get undressed. But although Pia had said that she wouldn't peek, her head was thinking differently. _'Come on P, you know you want to turn around and check out his sexy back muscles' _said one half of her brain. **_'What the hell are you talking about, Sirius Black does not have sexy back muscles, in fact Sirius Black does not have sexy any muscles'_** said the other half of her brain. It was almost like there were two people sitting on her shoulders, arguing with each other, a devil and an angel (imagine The Emperors New Groove scene). _'Come on P, you know you want to',_ and before the other half of her brain could react, she was slowly turning around. _'See Pia, I told you he had sexy back muscles'_ 'WOW' Pia thought to herself, ignoring the devil and the angel, who were having it out in the back of her brain. **_'Piss off'_**, 'No you piss off', **'No you'**, 'No you' and on and on. Pia, however, didn't hear them at all. She was too busy staring at Sirius's back, and if Sirius felt her gaze on him, he didn't say anything. _'Wow, he really does have sexy ba…** HEY PIA HALLIDAY, GET A GRIP WILL YOU. THIS IS SIRIUS BLACK WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. THE SIRIUS BLACK. YOU KNOW, THE FROG SIRIUS BLACK'.** _Pia quickly snapped out of her trance, and turned back around, though not forgetting to snap at Sirius 

"Black, would you hurry up please, for bloody god's sake, you would think that you were a **girl **or something by the way you're taking so long". After that comment, not surprisingly, Sirius hurried up and put on his robes. When he turned back around Pia couldn't help noticing the way his muscles strained at the front of his robes, but told herself she was coming down with something, a flu or a cold or laryngitis maybe. They sat in silence until Pia decided that she wanted to get changed. _'Here we go again'_ said the angel and devil, quietly enough that only they could hear each other.

Gilderoy, Amos and Ludo had managed to find a compartment to themselves, and were having a lovely conversation about the weather, when the door to their compartment slid open, and in walked Dedalus Diggle. "Oh dear" whispered Amos to Ludo, as Dedalus said 

"Boys, how absolutely fabulous to see you, did you like the fashion show? I enjoyed it immensely. By the way Gilderoy, I must say you did fabulously well there." 

"Well Dedalus, sorry to leave so soon, but we're going to get some food from the food cart, and Ludo here needs the bathroom" said Amos, as Gilderoy, Ludo and him made their way quickly out of the cart. 

"Oh no guys, wait for me, I want to come too" said Dedalus, hurrying out of the compartment. Just as he got out, he saw the three boys disappearing around the corridor. 

"Amos, Gildy, Ludo wait up" he yelled after them, and ran as fast as he could to catch up to them. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going, and ran straight into someone big and flabby. He looked up, 

"Oh hello…"

Hey guys,

Hope you like the new improved 2nd chapter! Not much has changed, I know, but it at least sounds better. Now I'm going to go and rewrite the third chapter, and write the fourth one. I'm also working on another story, a one-shot. I need a beta-reader for a story that I'm planning to write, so if any of you want the job, email me at donzabobo@hotmail.com! Thanks people,

Donzabobo


	3. Parcels, Kisses and more Perving

Chapter 3  
  
Questions, Kisses and More Perving  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognise belong to the famous J.K Rowling. I don't bow at her feet anymore coz she killed.....  
  
Ok I forgot last time to thank Merenwen Luiwel for the review. I'm just gonna thank her and 1 more person, Embyr-Dragon, and I have one question for Embyr. When u said that you hated it not the story but the fifth book thing, did you mean what I wrote or how J.K Rowling killed off.? Oh well anyways I'm not gonna thank anyone else coz I cant be stuffed but only the same peoples have reviewed anyway. I am just too depressed to write any more in this authors note, I finished OotP last night and I am so sad bout . (I don't wanna spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet) I wanted to kill J.K Rowling when I read it. I am very depressed (but you would probably know that if you read the thing I wrote at the end of the last chappie. Oh well here's the next one. Enjoy! (Starts to sob uncontrollably) How can I be happy when.is dead (flings herself on the floor and has a temper tantrum) Uh yeh, well here it is. Donzabobo  
  
As Pia started to take her clothes off, making sure that Sirius wasn't looking, Sirius stared at the wall as hard as he could. For a moment back then he had thought he had felt her eyes on him, but was about to turn around when she started yelling at him. *'Huh, a girl, I'll give you a girl Pia Halliday, any time you want'*. He was still insulted that she had told him he took too long changing, and the minute she had started yelling at him, he was sure he must have been imagining the feel of someone's glance upon him. Pia would never stare at him, or would she? A voice was nagging him at the back of his mind, *go on Sirius, turn around, she was peeking at you, you know, and you've always thought that Pia was hot, go on Sirius, you know you want to' *. As if the voice in his head was also monitoring his actions, he slowly turned around, and his mouth fell open at what he saw. Pia was standing behind him, wearing nothing but a T-shirt and underwear. *Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, Wow, WOW, Pia Halliday has such sexy long legs'* Sirius was almost drooling as he stared at Pia. Unfortunately for him, she felt his gaze and turned around just in time. "SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, STARING AT ME WHILE I GET CHANGED. WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKED UP PERVE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Pia shoved on her jeans and walked steadily over to Sirius. She raised her hand and.  
  
Whatever Lily was expecting James to do when she almost slapped him, it was not to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, softly, gently, she kissed him back. James pulled her closer to him and grabbed her other hand, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, and she was drowning in his kiss. Suddenly, just as James was starting to kiss her harder, she realised just who she was kissing. She drew back from James, who had also obviously just realised as well. She raised a shaky hand to her lips, which felt somehow cold without James's lips on them. Then, as if doing that had really woken her up from what had happened, she slapped James as hard as she could. Lily walked over to the corner and sat down. She was to shaken by what had happened to yell at James, and she didn't want a repeat of what had just happened, or did she? # Don't be silly Lily Sara Evans, this is James Potter we're talking about, JAMES POTTER, of course you don't like him, in fact you hate his guts #. Lily turned to look at James, who had retreated to the other corner and was pointing his wand at his cheek, muttering something under his breath. Something clenched inside Lily and all of her hatred for him came rushing back. # How dare he, take advantage of her like that, he knew she didn't like him, and she had thought that he didn't like her as well, or did her? # Suddenly Lily remembered there had been a time when James had liked her, back in fourth grade, but since she hadn't returned his feelings, he had turned on her and started to hate her.  
  
" How'd the exam go Snivelly?" said James.  
  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously.  
  
"There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
  
Everyone watching was laughing but Snape was trying to get up, James had put a jinx on him and he couldn't.  
  
"You - wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"  
  
"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
  
Snape started swearing and trying to put hexes on everyone in sight, but his wand was far away from him.  
  
"Wash out your mouth", said James coldly. "Scourgify!"  
  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth, and he was choking -  
  
"Leave him ALONE" yelled Lily.  
  
" All right, Evans?" said James, and Lily noticed that he had changed the tone of his voice completely.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he don't to you?"  
  
"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the face that he exists, if you know what I mean."  
  
Most of the people around them laughed, except for Lily, and Remus, who was reading and was apparently to intent on his book.  
  
"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans" said James, a little too quickly. "Go on.go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again".  
  
Lily remembered the Snape incident well. It hadn't ended very nicely either, Snape didn't seem to appreciate her efforts to be nice to him, and ever since then she had hated his guts, almost, surprisingly enough, as the Marauders. Ever since that day Lily had turned James down, he had hated her. And sometimes Lily wondered if he even hated her as much as he hated Snape. She sighed, and looked over to the corner where James was sitting. He had a big slab of ice pressing on to the part of his face where she had slapped him, and glared at her so hard when she looked at him, that she turned away. *Oh well* she thought, *he can be a baby if he wants to* and she stared out of the window once again.  
  
"Amos, Gildy, Ludo wait up" Dedalus yelled after the three boys, and ran as fast as he could to catch up to them. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going, and ran straight into someone big and flabby. He looked up, "Oh hello Lucius, how are you today" he said, extending his hand for Lucius to shake. "Well, we were much better until we met you, weren't we, Severus?" snarled Lucius, at Dedalus. "Well, I suppose you could make our day much better, couldn't you, by doing Lucius here and I a favour" said Snape, copying Lucius's tone of voice. "Y.yes, of.of course I would" Dedalus stuttered. "Well than you can take this package, and put it under the door of carriage one, remember Diggle, carriage one," snarled Lucius. "And if you forget, or put it under the wrong door, I will personally wring your neck," and with that, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape walked away, leaving a very confused and scared Dedalus Diggle behind.  
  
"I'm just going to get some more chocolate frogs from the cart, ok?" said Peter, to Remus and Lee. "Yeah, yeah, bye Peter, and bring some back for us please?" Remus answered, not really paying any attention to Peter. As Peter left the carriage, Remus turned back to Lee, and they continued their conversation. "Don't you think that Pia and Sirius, and Lils and James would be perfect together if they just stopped fighting for two seconds to realise it?" Lee asked Remus. "Yeah, I just wish James and Siri weren't so mean to them. I mean James has gone far enough to say that he hates Lily as much as Snape, and James really hates Snape. Do you remember in fourth year, when James used to have a crush on Lily, and she was sticking up for Snape.?" Remus looked at Lee questioningly, and they both sat in silence for a few seconds, remembering that day. As if she was Snape on that day, and needed protection, Lee moved closer to Remus on the seat. If Remus noticed, he didn't say anything, and shivered slightly, as if she was cold. Remus didn't notice that either, and Lee, angry at him for not putting his arm around her or something, turned around and looked the other way. So she didn't notice when Remus turned his head, and seeing her facing away from him, sighed, and shook his head. He then proceeded to have an argument with himself. ^ Go on Remus, kiss her, where's that Gryffindor bravery, come on, just kiss her, it's really not that hard Remus, KISS HER ^ Remus sighed again, and moved closer to Lee. Lee turned her head in surprise, and Remus gathered up all of his courage, moved closer, and brushed his lips softly against hers. Lee was slowly drowning in Remus's kiss, and she kissed him back softly. Neither of them noticed when Peter came back, saw what they were doing, and muttered to himself "I'll just go now, shall I?" Lee snaked her arms around Remus's back, and Remus put his arms around her neck. The last thing Lee thought was, *god, he's a good kisser*, before she gave herself over to the kiss.  
  
Ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, not really a cliffie, but will James and Lily ever talk again, what is in the package that Dedy is carrying, and how many more times will Petey go back to the food cart?  
  
Ha ha lol im laughing my head off, well everyone out there, review please, and im gonna put up my next one shot story soon, probably today or tmoz. SO REVIEW  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! Luv ya'll Donzi  
  
Oh and the part about Jamesie teasing Snapey was from OotP  
  
soz J.K Rowling for stealing it but right now I hate u for killing.... 


	4. Fans, Flirting and Fights

Chapter 4

Fans, Flirting and Fights

Hey guys, Donzabobo here, just wanted to say thanks to you all, and also, if any of you have bothered to read this, which I very much doubt, I need a beta reader. I only have my cousin now, and, well, she's my cousin, so she can't very well criticise me. So if any of my loyal readers and reviewers would like to beta read for me, please either email me or review my story and tell me that way.

Keep those reviews coming guys, I love you!

Donzi

Oh and by the way, anyone who was wondering, they are changing out of their nice clothes into jeans and t-shirts and then putting on their robes over the top. 

Pia shoved on her jeans and walked slowly over to Sirius. She raised her hand and…SLAP (Ha ha, I bet you all thought that it would be a repeat of what happened to Lily and James. Well I may be boring, but I'm not that boring!). The sound of her hand hitting his cheek echoed through the room and as if this pain she was putting him through wasn't enough, she kneed him in the balls (A.N sorry, I couldn't think of a politer way to say it). 

Sirius hunched over groaning, but Pia didn't take any notice of him. She walked over to the door and banged hard on it.

"Remus and Lee, if you don't let us out of here right now, I will hex you into hell when I get out of…mmph"

Once again, Sirius came to the rescue. (A.N dun dun duuuun Super Sirius lol just imagine him in tights and a cape!)

He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth, ignoring the way her lips felt so soft against his hand, and pulled her down onto the ground.

"Shutup" he hissed, under his breath. "Frankly (lol, I've always found that saying funny, I mean who is Frank?) I've had enough of you already today, I don't need to be locked in here with you all night as well".

He still had his arm around her waist, as if he had forgotten to remove it, and Pia was trying very hard to ignore the tingles that were going up and down her spine. She glanced (or rather glared) down at his arm, and Sirius, following her gaze released her from his grip. She stood up, brushing herself down, and walked over to sit down in the corner. She didn't want a repeat of what had just happened.

"That was *gasp* so funny *giggle* Pia *ha ha ha* " 

Remus and Lee were almost rolling on the floor in laughter. Pia's abruptly interrupted speech had led them to wondering what happened to stop her from talking. The most ridiculous scenarios came to mind, and when they shared them with each other, they couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey, lets go check out what's happening in the other compartments" Lee said, getting up and going to open the compartment doors. Remus followed behind her, and they walked out into the corridor. "Look, look" Lee said, pointing at compartment five and giggling. Inside the compartment, were Peter Combe and Kerri Lilichia, snogging! "Awww, isn't that cute, Remus?" 

"Yeah, they've always been perfect for each other, about time they noticed."

__

'A bit like us' Remus couldn't help thinking.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you and James become friends?" Pia turned on her side to look at Sirius, who was lying on the floor next to her. "Oh, so now you decide to be nice, huh?" Sirius glared at her and turned away. "Oh, well sorry for trying to make conversation" Pia said sarcastically also turning away.

"Actually, it was your fault that we became best friends" Sirius said, turning back towards Pia. "Fault? How could I make you two become friends?" Pia asked, also turning to look at Sirius. "Well, lets just say we had a disagreement over you and Lily." 

"Wait, are you saying, no way, that couldn't be possible, could it?"

"Could what?" Sirius looked over at Pia curiously.

"Did you and James use to have crushes on me and Lily?"

"Uh, um…"

"Oh Gildy, you are my hero" Gilderoy swept Lily into his arms and kissed her straight on the lips. "Aaah" Gilderoy sighed, waking up from his daydream. 

A hand waved in front of his face, "Gildy, is anybody home?" Amos was standing over Gilderoy, with a concerned look on his face. Gilderoy sat up straight and answered quickly "ah, yes, I'm fine, just drifted off for a bit there, sorry". The door to the compartment slid open, and who should walk in but Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "Ah, Lucius, Severus, have a s…seat" Ludo stammered. "Ah, actually, we werent going to stay, we just came to remind you of your promise, we didn't want to give you any excuse to forget it" Lucius smirked at Gilderoy, raising an eyebrow at his clothes, and walked out, Severus following behind. 

The minute they left, chatter broke out in their compartment. "Did you see the way he looked at my clothes, as if they were…were out of fashion" Gilderoy was almost in tears, and his friends rushed to comfort him. "Don't worry Gildy, your clothes are always in fashion" Ludo assured him, "now lets go and sign some autographs, why don't we?" Ludo, Gilderoy and Amos got up and walked out of the compartment. No one noticed, however, when Ludo darted back in to grab a piece of paper that had been lying on the floor. "No one can ever see this" he muttered to himself, as he walked out of the compartment.

Ha ha, another cliffie, I'm just going to thank all of my reviewers here, hope it doesn't bore you!

Kat- thanks for reviewing, please read it!

DarkestMaeve- Thankyou thankyou *bows* actually, the invisible pinecone was my cousins idea, so yeah, but it will be making a comeback in the later chapters.

Luthien Vardamir- Thanks

Rebecca- Thanks very much for reviewing, here is the chapter you wanted.

Elgystar- Thanks for showing me how to save this in HTML, it really helped!

Merenwen Luiwel- Thanks for all the reviews, keep on reading

Dazzle- Also, thanks for reviewing every time, you'll find out whats in the package next chapter!

Princess- Thanks for the review

Embyr-Dragon- You never answered my question, when you said that you absoutely hated "that" did you mean what I wrote or when Sirius died? Otherwise, thanks for the review!

Mirroronthewall- Thanks for the review!

Hefelump- Here is your more!

Cyanathis- Thanks, review!

Charismatic Charm- Thanks, review!

Ok I think that's everyone, if your name isnt here, sorry, but thanks for the review anyway, thanks guys for being so supportive, and keep on reviewing!

Next Chapter- We all find out whats in that package, Gilderoy signs some autographs, Lily and James come back, and so does Dedalus, Sirius talks to Pia, and we finally arrive at Hogwarts. Also, one of the many couples kiss! (not tellin who, arent I cruel!)


End file.
